


Elephant in the Room

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Marinette has been feeling very sick recently. She's been unable to keep any food down and just feels bloated... or is it something else completely?When Ladybug announces that she's pregnant to Chat on the same day that Marinette tells Adrien, he starts to get suspicious.Eventual identity reveal.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette groaned from the couch. "Alya I can't do this. I feel sick. Make Adrien help you later. He's been learning."

"C'mon girl, your husband can't even decorate cupcakes to save his life." Alya laughed, "We need to get stuff for the bake sale. Its just a trip to the store." 

"I feel really sick." Marinette sat up, then immediately laid back down. "Like nauseous, sick to my stomach. I don't want to move."

"You still feel sick? It's been a couple weeks." Alya's eyes widened. "Marinette, are you sure you're sick?"

Marinette glared. "I'm pretty sure. I wouldn't just feel like crap for no reason."

"Yeah, but Adrien says you're not contagious. He hasn't gotten anything and you two are always together."

"I can't stop puking."

"You know... It kinda sounds like morning sickness."

"That's impossible." Marinette rolled her eyes. "... because that would mean."

"You're pregnant?"

"I knew my period seemed later than usual." Marinette sighed. "But it could just be some stomache flu."

"Uh huh." Alya mumbled. "Well, I guess I will just go to the store on my own. Maybe you can help me bake. Later."

"Later." Marinette waved to Alya. Immediately she turned to Tikki. "Tikki! Could I be pregnant?"

The red god shrugged. "It's definitely possible. I mean, you and Adrien _are_ married and... you know."

"Yeah. But wow." Marinette sighed. "A family. Part of me can't wait to have children."

"And the other part?" 

"I'm Ladybug. I couldn't put my child at risk like that. If I am found out, not only am I in danger, but so is Adrien and this child. Everyone I care about would become a target for Hawkmoth." 

"That makes sense Marinette." Tikki nodded. "But babies are adorable."

"Yeah..." Marinette puked again. "Ugh. Maybe Adrien was right, and I should just go to the doctor before I get anyone else sick."

...

 Alya returned from the store after about half an hour. 

Marinette was still asleep on the couch.

Gently she shook her shoulder. "Wake up girl."

"I'm up." Mumbled Marinette, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Ugh. I feel gross."

"Well now you can pee on a stick." Alya smiled. 

"What?" Marinette looked at the box Alya was holding. "You didn't."

"I did." Alya handed it to her. "C'mon. Lets find out."

Marinette dragged herself off of the couch and into the bathroom. "Uhh how do I do this Alya?" 

"I don't know?" Alya called from the kitchen. "There are supposed to be instructions, right? Read those?"

"Okay. I can do this." She read the instructions. Marinette took a breath, and then peed on the stick. 

She pulled up her pants, washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom.

"So?" Alya smiled.

"We have to wait a few minutes. I left it on the counter." Marinette shrugged. "And since I'm not puking right now, let's make those cupcakes."

 Alya gestured to the bowls and measuring cups spread before her. "One step ahead of you."

Marinette facepalmed. "You have no idea what you're doing. Do you?"

"Nope." 

"Fine." Marinette sat down and began an explanation of how to make macarons.

As Alya tried to follow every step, eventually Marinette gave in and helped, mumbling something about whisking technique and being an amateur. Alya didn't care, she just needed the macarons. 

They didn't even discuss the elephant in the room until Marinette put them in the oven.  She had forgotten about in and was going to watch tv while the macarons baked.

It was actually Alya who brought it up again, after using the bathroom. "Are you ready to be a mom?"

"You looked at the stick?" Marinette blushed. "I was going to do it... eventually."

"Nah." Alya shrugged. "I purposefully didn't. I thought you should see first... But I will now."

"no!" Marinette yelled half-heartedly as Alya ran into the Bathroom to retrieve the stick. 

She was covering it with one hand. "Okay Mari, are you ready?"

"Give me a second." Marinette too a breath. "Okay I'm ready." 

Alya moved her hand away to reveal two pink lines. She smiled at Marinette. "You're going to be a mom."

"Whoa." Marinette placed a hand on her stomach. "That's incredible. It's gonna be a tiny person."

"Yeah." 

"How will I tell Adrien? I know he was hesitant about being a parent, especially with how his father was growing up."

"Just tell him." Alya nodded. "He's not his father. And it's better to tell the truth. Secrets are better shared."

Marinette mostly agreed. Except for one secret, her identity as Ladybug. That secret was better left unsaid. In this case, however, she had to agree with Alya, "I'll tell him tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette had also made up her mind to tell Chat Noir at patrol that night, but she didn't reveal that to Alya. 

Instead, they spent the rest of the afternoon discussing how best to break the news to Adrien.

...

"Adrien,"

"Chat,"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"I love you more than anyone else in the entire world."

"You're the best partner I could ever hope for."

"But this is something incredible. Its not bad news, but it is a surprise... don't be mad."

"We've been married for almost a year,"

"Me, and my husband, of almost a year..."

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm pregnant."

"Don't cry Adrien."

"Youre crying almost as much as my husband did when I told him."

"I made a doctors appointment for Saturday, you should come with me."

"I won't be here as much, but I'll try."

"We can finally start a family. Just like we wanted. Three kids and a hamster... fine, a cat."

"I'm giving Rena Rouge and Carapace their miraculouses permanently, so they can help you while I'm on baby leave."

"I love you."

"Ill miss you, but I will see you as soon as I can."

"It's going to be incredible. Miraculous."

"I wish I could. But it's not safe. Not while Hawkmoth is at large. And it won't change anything. Youre my best friend, Chat but I'm married. Ill see you soon."

...........

Marinette had fallen asleep early, so it had been easy for Adrien to slip out for patrol. 

What he didn't expect, was to see her awake when he came back.

"Babe get some sleep. You need it." He smiled. "Both of you."

"You're taking this so well."

"I thought about it, and I'm happy for you. Happy for us. I had a conversation with a friend, and it reminded me of you. I am not my father, and I won't be like him."

"That's the spirit." Marinette smiled. "I'm sleepy, we should cuddle."

Adrien and Marinette laid in bed. She began snoring quickly, but Adrien felt his brain move at 100 mph. 

It was probably a coincidence, right? Marinette and Ladybug just both happened to be pregnant. No big deal. They were married women. It happens. 

It was just weird that it happened on the same day. 

But there was no way Marinette was Ladybug. 

Sure she had the hair in Ladybug's signature ponytails, but that was because it was an easy hairstyle. And amazing bluebell eyes, but Marinette and Ladybug weren't the only people in Paris with blue eyes. She was certainly brave enough and strong enough. And she looked stunning in red. 

But she wasn't Ladybug. She couldn't be.

Adrien spent a lot of time with both Marinette and Ladybug.

He would know if they were the same person.

Wouldn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

9 months later:

Marinette woke up in the middle of the night, when Emma did. She got out of bed and walked over to the nursery. 

As soon as she picked her up, she stopped crying. Emma loved her parents, and immediately started cooing at Marinette. 

Marinette smiled back and rocked her back and forth, feeding her a bottle 

The newborn child was always hungry.

As Marinette rocked and fed her baby back to sleep, she felt her phone start buzzing. 

_Weird._  No one would send her a message in the middle of the night. It was probably spam. 

She laid Emma back in her crib and checked her phone. 

"Yes," She whispered, pumping a fist in the air. "Akuma."

"Why are you excited about an akuma?" Whispered Tikki, "it could be dangerous."

"Its always dangerous." Marinette smirked. "But its my first time back on the job. I'm definitely out of shape, but I'm ready to get back in the field!"

"But what about Emma?" Tikki pointed to the sleeping child. 

"She will be fine. And besides, Adrien will be here." 

Tikki made a face, but didn't protest. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I've never been more ready. Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette felt the magic suit appear. Instantly, she felt wide awake, ready for action. "Let's go!" 

Marinette quietly left the room, ready to go fight. She tiptoed through the hallway, where she, quite literally, ran into Adrien. 

"Mari, I heard the crying from the baby- bug?" He looked at her and rubbed his eyes. "Ladybug?"

"Shit." She panicked. "Uhh, go back to bed. This is all a dream."

"I like this dream." He mumbled, stepping closer. 

"You're very tired babe, go to sleep." Marinette kissed him on the cheek and then nudged him towards his room.

"Okay honey." He walked back to his bed, where he hopefully went to sleep, forgetting about seeing Ladybug.

Marinette wanted to keep her secret, but she couldn't dwell on that right now. She had an Akuma to fight.

And a partner to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Noir had the shock of his life when he finally arrived at the scene of the Akuma. And she was dressed in red with black spots.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted, throwing a baby bottle into the air. 

It was like magic. All the damage was healed again, and the world felt how it was supposed to. 

He ran over to her. "Buggaboo, is it really you?"

"Pound it!" She held her fist out as he approached, accidentally punching him in the gut. "I'm so sorry! Why wouldn't I be me?"

"Good to see you too." He groaned. "I uhh. I had a weird dream that you were in my house."

"Oh weird." She looked down. "Yeah I'm me. I'm back and better than ever. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He smiled, "so, how's the Baby?"

"Oh, Em-" Marinette cut herself off. "Yeah she's doing great. Pretty fussy, but apparently all newborns are. She's about a month now. I'm so glad I got a break to fight an akuma."

Em? That almost sounded like Emma. "That's awesome. My wife also had her baby about month ago, and-"

"You have a wife?" Ladybug looked shocked.

"Uh yeah. For a few years now...  Anyway, my daughter is about the same age, I bet they'd be best friends."

"I know we are." Ladybug smiled, "I bet they'd love to meet sometime.. but you know we can't reveal our identities."

"Yeah I know.. but still, I cant wait to meet your babybug."

Ladybug groaned. "I haven't been back for one day, can you cool it on the puns?"

"Sorry, does it bug you? But you missed so many good ones."

"Chat," she deadpanned, "none of your puns are funny."

"Ill let you know, my wife finds them hilarious."

"I'm sure she does, Chat. She sounds perfect for you."

"Oh she is." He looked at the stars, "it just took me a while to see it."

"It was really nice to see you." She gave him a hug. "But I've gotta get back home."

"Yeah, Me too." He waved at her as she left. Then he rushed home. Weirdly enough, they went mostly in the same direction. 

It was a small neighborhood, but he probably knew Ladybug. 

The thought was exciting. 

Not as exciting as it would've been to his 15 y/o self, but still. Ladybug was his best friend, but he loved Marinette. 

Maybe, when the superheroes reveal themselves, Marinette can meet Ladybug. They'd probably be best friends. 

Adrien slipped through the window, detransforming as he went into bed. He was quickly joined by his wife. 

"Ladybug?" He yawned, pretending to be more tired than he was.

"Nope still me, Chaton." Marinette laughed awkwardly. 

 _Marinette._ shit. Adrien would be in some serious trouble if he had been dreaming about his best friend while in bed with his wife. He and Ladybug were strictly platonic.... 

 _Did she just call me Chaton?_ Adrien brushed it off as being tired. He was definitely hearing things.

...

In her side of the bed, Marinette was equally panicking. 

She must've been seeing things. She was just tired. 

Because Tikki didn't have green eyes, and there were no other kwami in the house. 

Impossible.

And she had called her husband "Chaton." Her pet name for Chat.

Awkward.

But he probably wouldn't remember it.

...

They shrugged their thoughts off and went to sleep.

And then Emma started crying again.

Adrien sat up and stretched. "Go back to sleep. You fed her last time. Ill make a bottle."

Grateful for the excuse to go back to sleep, and exhausted from the Akuma, Marinette immediately fell asleep and began to snore. 

Adrien chuckled. "Beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5

The first time Marinette left Emma alone with Adrien was about a month after she was born, but it was very rare. Marinette never really liked leaving the baby, even going on patrols left an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but still,

Marinette was so very bored of being inside all the time, even if she occasionally made her way outside as Ladybug. 

Doing nothing was exhausting. 

So, of course, when Alya had invited her to go out to a bar to hear Nino DJ, Marinette had practically leapt at the invitation. Emma was 15 months old, and was in great hands with Adrien. She had been so ready to spend some time with her friends, and yet, here she was.

Marinette was in the middle of the party, on the dance floor with Alya, and still, her mind kept wandering back to the baby. 

"She's okay. She's safe with Adrien." Marientte mumbled.

"Worried about the baby?" 

"How you know?"

Alya smirked, "I have my ways. But it's getting late. We can go back soon if you want."

Marinette relaxed. "Yeah. As much as I wanted free time, I don't want to be away from her."

"I get it."

"You do?" Marinette blinked. Alya didn't have any children... at least not that Marinette was aware of. 

"Well... not yet." Alya looked down at her stomach, which until this moment, Marinette hadn't noticed, and it seemed bigger than usual. Marinette then conveniently remembered that Alya had not been drinking any alcohol... "But I can't imagine being away from this one."

"Alya!" Marinette gave her a hug. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Not sure yet. I want it to be a surprise. But we will love them no matter what." 

Marinette smiled. She knew it was true. Alya was very accepting of everybody. "That's so exciting." 

"Yea-"

Alya was cut off by a loud beeping from her phone.

"-h. Akuma Alert. Sorry Mari, I have to take this." 

As Alya started to leave, Marinette followed her out. "Be safe. For you and them. You don't have to film this one." 

Alya shrugged her off. "I have to do this. No one else will."

"I can film it?"

Alya shook her head. "It isn't safe. I'm not going to film it, I'm... just. Trust me. I will explain later. I have to go."

"But-" it was too late. Alya was already gone. Marinette ran into an alley and transformed. "Tikki, I think we may have to restrict Rena Rouge's access to her miraculous. Spots on!" 

She transformed and quickly swung to the scene of the akuma.

She couldn't tell what it did, but she didn't like it. Whenever someone got hit, they grabbed their heads and tell over, as if having a horrible migraine.

As she approached, amounts of people lying on the ground grew bigger and bigger. She stopped at the edge, trying to figure out her plan.

"Mari?" A voice behind her said slowly... "you're Ladybug?"

Standing behind her was Rena Rouge, eyes watering, confusion slapped across her face like mayonnaise in a sunscreen bottle. Marinette shrugged awkwardly "Well I guess the cat is out of the bag?" 

Rena rolled her eyes, softening a little. "That was horrible. And you aren't even Chat Noir."

"We can talk about it later."

"I guess we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah-"

"Took you two long enough to show up." Wheezed Chat Noir, standing on the same roof as them. "I've been trying to do some damage control, but I have to keep her safe."

Chat turned towards them and Marinette saw that he was carrying a baby in his front pack. A very familiar baby... who had a black mask on. 

"What the actual  _fuck_ Chat?" She spat out.

He jumped back. "She's safe I promise. I promised Mar- her mom I wouldn't let anything happen."

"Yeah dude." Rena frowned. "You shouldn't put babies at risk like that."

"Ugh you're one to talk." Marinette grumbled. "And that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" Chat stepped forwards.

"I mean, first of all, I disapprove as a parent... but why the hell are you carrying _my_  daughter around Paris in a front pack."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chat looked down. "This is my daughter."

Marinette squinted. "Do all babies look the same?"

Rena shrugged unhelpfully.

"Okay here's the plan." Marinette pointed to the distance. "Chat, go home. Be safe, maybe call Carapace for backup. Rena, you're with me."

"But-" Chat whined. 

"Go home." She insisted. "I've been off duty long enough. You look like you need a break."

"Fine. Ill see you at Patrol tomorrow."

"Fine." 

As Chat ran away, Marinette's head started pounding. She couldn't take it anymore. 

The voices were so loud. 

_You aren't good enough._

_You'll never be the hero._

_You shouldn't have left her at home alone._

"Mar-Bug are you okay?!" Rena was screaming, but it sounded like a distant whisper. Marinette vaguely felt someone shaking her. 

But it was so much easier to just not try.

_surrender the miraculous_

_Its not worth it, you'll lose the fight anyways._

The voices were wrong.

Marinette grit her teeth and stood up, her vision growing fuzzy.

" _I am Migrane, and now everyone knows how I feel."_

everyone who had been hit groaned, but Marinette Sat up shakily. "Alya." She gasped. "His name is migraine. The akuma is in the hat. Go"

It seemed like both an eternity and an instant before Alya returned with the dark butterfly.

Marinette shoved it in her yo-yo. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Miraculous Ladybug!"

As the pink lights and ladybugs dispersed through the city, Marinette looked at Alya. 

"I'm exhausted."

"Same." She laughed. 

"We should just go home. Ill talk to you tomorrow at patrol."

"But what about Chat? He will be there too."

Marinette shrugged. "Well he's here now... I'm gonna talk to him."

"Just talk later?" Alya suggested. 

"This is a talk we need to have now. If it means what I think it does." She waved at Alya. "Me and him."

"Okay, bye." Alya leapt away.

As Chat approached, she heard the baby, who sounded remarkably similar to Emma, start to cry. 

Then she heard Chat's singing and chuckled. It was sweet but horribly off key. The baby tell asleep

"So I had this plan.." Chat started out saying, rocking back and forth to keep the baby asleep.

"You were supposed to go home and keep her safe."

"Well I was going to- kind of. I was going to give her to her mom and then come back and help you, but here's the funny thing. I couldn't find my wife."

"She probably got lost in the chaos." Ladybug suggested.

"She wouldn't. She has a very level head. So then I tried to call her. Straight to voicemail."

"Her phone died?" 

"Possible, but unlikely. She always remembers to charge her phone and she wasn't that far away. I checked everywhere buggaboo."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, we've been blind."

She squinted, "My vision is fine."

"Well, people ask me what my plans for next year are. I don't know. I don't have 20/20 vision."

She chuckled. "That was horrible. Also, yes you do. Youve never work glasses a day in your life."

"So anyways, I got to thinking.-"

"A dangerous thing." She teased.l

"Shut up... and I realized something."

"What did you realize?" 

"That I need to take less patrols so I can take care of my family."

"Well I also realized something."

"What?"

"Chat. Your baby, she's your daughter, yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"Looks kinda lik?"

"Yeah she does."

"And your husband. Is he blonde?"

"Yeah."

"Blue eyes?"

"Yeah." He sighed

"Incredibly beautiful?" she smirked 

"Yea- what does this have to do with anything?" 

"Nothing, just making sure. Your daughter, her name isn't Emma is it?"

Chat stiffened. "How did you know that?"

"Because, Adrien," she paused at his name, "that's my daughter's name."

...

"Hmm." He shrugged. "It must just be a very common name for babies this year."

"You've got to be kidding me. Seriously? That's what you got?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I'm so done."

"Hi done, I'm Chat Noir."

"How obvious do I have to be?"

"I really have no idea."

"Of course you don't."


	7. Chapter 7

After a solid minute of awkward silence, Chat Noir jumped.

"You called me Adrien!"

"Yes I did."

"You knew??"

"Yep." She shrugged.

"For how long?"

"Like five minutes. Shhhh the kitten is sleeping."

Adrien looked at the Baby. Then at Ladybug. Then back. "Wait I get it."

"Finally."

"You miss your baby." He took a step forwards. "Here you can hold Emma if you want."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I seriously cannot tell if you're joking or not."

"Joking about what?"

"Chat. Adrien."

"That's me."

She shook her head. "I'm Marinette."

He smiled. "That's such a pretty name. That's actually my wife's name."

Marinette facepalmed. "Really?"

"Wait a minute..." Adrien looked at Ladybug. And he began to smile. "No way!"

"Yeah."

"That's crazy!"

"Yeah. I know."

"Ladybug is my wife, Marinette"

"Finally he gets it." She shushed him. "There's no need to shout it from the rooftops."

He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you buggaboo, but I better take this kitten home."

"I'm glad we both finally know the truth."

Adrien chuckled. "... about that."

She frowned. "What did you do?"

"I actually accidentally found out who you were a couple months ago."

"You did?"

"Yeah.... I've had my suspicions for a while."

"But I was so careful." She groaned. "No one was ever supposed to know. What made you know? Was it the hair? I knew I should've stopped wearing pigtails."

"Well, no it wasn't your hair. It was your beauty. Youre an amazing person and I knew I could never love two people as much as I loved-"

"Thats so sweet." She rolled her eyes. "How did you really know?"

"Okay. It was mostly because you told me and me that you were pregnant on the same day."

"It seemed important!"

"Yeah. And also there was that time you came in through our window as Ladybug like a month ago."

"So you knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was trying to keep our secret. That's what you've always said you wanted."

"I love you. But that was stupid."

"Well yeah, now it seems that way. But it seemed like a good idea at first and then it became too awkward to bring up and-"

She kisses him. "I'm not mad. I love you. We should go home and let Emma sleep."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"And then I have something I have to tell you."

"The last time you said that, you told me you were pregnant."

Marinette laughed. "well, actually..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.  
> For now?   
> This is my most liked story on ao3, which is kinda crazy b/c I don't think its my best.... but I do like it. I've been thinking about writing more, when Emma is grown up and finds out about them. But idk.
> 
> If you liked this, I have like 20 other miraculous fics on here and like 30 more on ff.net
> 
> Leave kudos and comments.  
> Thanks


End file.
